gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
RUF
|years = 1939 - Present |games = Gran Turismo 2 Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec Gran Turismo Concept Gran Turismo 4 Gran Turismo PSP Gran Turismo 5 Gran Turismo 6 Gran Turismo Sport }}RUF Automobile GmbH is a German automobile manufacturer. RUFs are built up from bare, unmarked Porsche bodies and chassis, as opposed to conversions or strip downs of existing Porsche models. When a chassis arrives, RUF builds their own independent work into the car. Because RUF installs many of their own-made parts, the company is recognized as a manufacturer by the German government. Additionally, RUF cars are given their own VINs and other registration numbers. Thus RUF cars are considered production models. RUF is mostly known for their CTR Yellowbird (1987) and its successor the CTR2 (1995), both of which were known to be the fastest production cars of their times, and RUF is the biggest and most renowned company to make Porsche performance enhancements. RUF has also made a name for itself as an automobile refiner, specialist in vintage restoration and rebuilds of classic RUF and Porsche automobiles. RUF also carries out service and crash repair. The company first appeared in Gran Turismo 2, and has returned in every main game since. Initial speculation seemed that the marque would not return to Gran Turismo Sport due to Porsche's debut, but RUF returned to the game with the CTR3, which was based on an original RUF-designed chassis. In Gran Turismo 5, RUF cars are not available as new cars from dealerships but are randomly seen in the Used Cars dealership. In Gran Turismo 6, all of their cars received minor exterior model updates (referred to "semi-premium" cars by the players). List of cars Gran Turismo 2 *RUF BTR Type I *RUF BTR Type II *RUF BTR2 '95 *RUF CTR "Yellow Bird" '87 *RUF CTR2 '96 *RUF CTR2 Sport *RUF RCT *RUF Turbo-R Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec *RUF 3400S '00 *RUF CTR2 '96 *RUF RGT '00 Gran Turismo Concept *RUF RGT '00 Gran Turismo 4 *RUF 3400S '00 *RUF BTR '86 *RUF CTR "Yellow Bird" '87 *RUF CTR2 '96 *RUF RGT '00 Gran Turismo PSP *RUF 3400S '00 *RUF BTR '86 *RUF CTR "Yellow Bird" '87 *RUF CTR2 '96 *RUF RGT '00 Gran Turismo 5 Standard cars *RUF 3400S '00 *RUF BTR '86 *RUF CTR "Yellow Bird" '87 *RUF CTR2 '96 *RUF RGT '00 Gran Turismo 6 Simple cars *RUF 3400S '00 *RUF BTR '86 *RUF CTR "Yellow Bird" '87 *RUF CTR2 '96 *RUF RGT '00 Gran Turismo Sport *RUF CTR3 '07 Car List Key (*) Denotes a car that needs to be unlocked via a race or license (**) Denotes a special colored version of a car that needs to be unlock via a race R Denotes a racing car Picture Slideshow 1996 RUF CTR 2.jpg|RUF CTR 2'96 RUF BTR2.jpg|RUF BTR2 RUF BTR Type I.jpg|RUF BTR Type I RUF BTR Type II.jpg|RUF BTR Type II RUF CTR2 Sport.jpg|RUF CTR2 Sport RUF CTR Yellow Bird.jpg|RUF CTR Yellow Bird RUF RCT.jpg|RUF RCT RUF Turbo-R .jpg|RUF Turbo-R ruf-rgt-00.jpg|RUF RGT'00 ruf-3400s-00.jpg|RUF 3400s'00 Notes Category:GT2 Manufacturers Category:GT3 Manufacturers Category:GT Concept Manufacturers Category:GT4 Manufacturers Category:GT PSP Manufacturers Category:GT5 Manufacturers Category:GT6 Manufacturers Category:GT Sport Manufacturers Category:German Manufacturers